Red Carpet Stars
by sweetcandy97
Summary: Rising star Ayuzawa Misaki gets a once in a life time opportunity to act in the production of the year. Paired with the best actors and director possible, what will she say? HELL YES! And cue to drama, romance, heartbreak and pressure. Lights! Camera! Action! (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic but I am hoping to continue this one. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Hope you enjoy. Im not really using the honorifics, hope you don't mind**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Maid sama (KWMS) or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

Misaki growled as a wayward piece of paper slapped onto her face. She sighed in frustration and peeled it off. It was really windy and this was the fifth paper that had decided to land on her face. She scrunched it up into a ball but before she threw it away, the bright red writing caught her eye.

_Do you want to be in an advert? If you do, go to the address listed below and audition for the chance to be the new face for Water For You! _

Below the writing was an address. It was close by, only 5 minutes if she decided to run.

She proceeded to throwing the paper into them bin and walked away. Halfway through her less than pleasant stroll back home, she overheard 2 girls talking about the advert paper she had just thrown away.

"Are you going to do it?" A girl with brown hair asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Her friend with multiple ear piercings replied.

"Of course! I heard about the pay from a friend of mine." Brown hair girl said.

"Really? How much is it?" Ear piercing replied.

"Enough for me to buy 4-5 designer bags." Brown hair girl replied giggling.

Misaki stopped dead in her tracks. That was a lot of money and God knew she needed it. She quickly walked over to the girls.

"Sorry to interrupt but I overheard your conversation. Where is this audition happening?"

"Your not planning to audition are you?" The girl with the brown hair replied condescendingly.

"Yes I am. Where is this place?" Misaki asked.

"Why should we tell you?" The one with the piercings replied.

"Because I asked. Tell me." Misaki was beginning to get annoyed.

"And if we don't?" Misaki glared at the girls and they snickered.

"Oh we are so scared. Are you going to beat us up with your amazing eye power?" Piercing replied causing brown haired girl to giggle. How was this escalating so fast?

"Just tell me the audition place and time and we don't need to ever talk to each other again." Misaki said through a clenched jaw.

"Alright fine, but you have to beg."

"Excuse me?" Where these girls really asking her to beg? Who did they think she was?

"You heard me." The brown haired girl replied. She smirked victoriously as if she had won.

"No." Misaki replied.

"No?" The girl repeated. She obviously wasn't used to getting denied.

"You heard me." Misaki said, smirking. She ripped the paper out of her hands and the girl didn't stop her, still in shock of being said 'no' to.

Misaki quickly scanned the time and place. It was being held at Walker Arts Federation (WAF) in 15 minutes! Not waiting for their reply, Misaki dashed of to Walker Arts Federation.

She was there in record time. The building was modern. It was made of glass with concrete and strong materials at the base. The sun reflected beautifully of the building and at the top layer, there was a big sign that said 'Walker Arts Federation' Walker Arts Federation was the biggest label out there, crammed with the best actors, singers, songwriters -you name it, it will be there- from all over the world. Representing the company or even working for it or under it was a great accomplishment.

Misaki placed her hands on her knees, panting like her life depended on it. After about 1 minute, she straightened up and fixed her hair. 'Chin up, chest out' she thought to herself as she entered the prestigious building. Misaki's mouth fell open as she saw the inside. All thoughts of looking posh flew out the window as she gaped at the inside. If possible, it looked even better than the outside.

On the left corner was the reception with a beautiful golden counter. The receptionists wore red pencil skirts, white blouses tucked into it and matching red blazers. Under the skirt, they wore black leggings with ankle high red boots. Their hair was done up in an elegant bun and light makeup was applied, making their eyes pop. The uniform was truly beautiful. Compared to them, her black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and oversized jacket looked bland. Her messy hair was in a hurried ponytail and some parts fell around her face.

The ceiling was high with beautiful golden chandeliers and a gold trim around the edge. Directly opposite the entrance, 2 spiral staircases wound up on either side of the wall encompassing a glass elevator. The floors were made of marble and shone like there was no tomorrow. The inside was bustling and very lively. Business related chatter filled the air. Everyone looked posh and wore the finest clothes. Misaki felt like a sore thumb in the sea of expensive brands. She stood at the entrance fiddling nervously with her hands. Taking in a deep breath, she was about to move forward when a voice interrupted her.

"Are you ok?" A gentle voice enquired as a handsome young man with green eyes and black hair appeared in front of her. He wasn't a worker, she could tell, he wasn't wearing a uniform.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You look sick. Should I take you to the infirmary? It's close by."

"No thank you."

"120% sure?"

'Persistant guy' Misaki thought.

"I said I'm fine." Misaki replied a bit to abruptly.

"Alright then, bye." He replied, turning on his heel and walking away. Misaki fely guilty, snapping at him. Anyways, she still needed help. She had no idea where the auditons were being held.

"Wait." She called out.

"Yes?" The mystery man said, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's cool." He replied shrugging. Green eyes turned around and carried on walking.

"Wait!" She yelled out again. She felt embarrassed, she must have seemed hopeless. A red blush creeped up her neck. Green eyes turned back with mild amusement in his eyes.

'Great work Misaki, make the first nice person you meet feel uncomfortable' She thought to herself.

"Do you know where the audition room is for the Water For You advert?"

"Are you auditioning?" He asked, walking back to her.

"Yes."

"That's a coincidence."

"Why?" Misaki asked as she took in his features for the first time, he really was handsome. She could feel her blush rising again. She probably looked like a tomato.

"I'm auditioning too."

"You are?" Misaki asked surprised. Would he also be rude to her like the 2 brats from earlier?

Green eyes chuckled at her response. "Yes. Oh, and by the way, I'm Adashi Kiyoshi" He held out his hand.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." She shook his hand, trying to appear confident.

Kiyoshi smirked like he knew how she was really feeling. He let go of her hand and began walking away.

Misaki caught up to him. They walked in silence before Misaki decided to break it. "So why are you taking part in the audition?" She questioned.

"Well, I like acting. I've always loved it since I was a kid. I did a few commercials before but nothing to amazing. What about you Misaki?"

"Well, it's kinda personal. Sorry"

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me. To his her own." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?" Misaki asked.

"I'm just turned 21, what about you?"

"I'm also 21."

"So do you have a job or something?" This time Kiyoshi decided to ask a question.

"Yeah, I work in a cafe just 5-10 minutes run from here."

"I don't have a job. My family is well off so I don't really need to work."

"Oh." Was all that Misaki could get herself to say. They walked in relative silence, asking a few random questions along the way.

"What your favourite colour Kiyoshi?"

"Green. What's your favourite food?"

"Cake. You?"

"Pasta. Fav animal?"

"Cheetah because it's fast and elegant. What about your favourite animal?"

"Bird."

"Why?"

"They're free to do what they want. No rules, no expectations."

"Yeah..." Their questions trailed off as they thought about their lives.

"We're here." Kiyoshi suddenly announced a few minutes later. Unlike Misaki, he seemed confident, not at all nervous. Misaki attempted to swallow the large lump that had formed in her throat. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she discreetly wiped them on her jeans.

"You ready?" Kiyoshi asked.

"As ready as I can be. You?" He nodded confidently. Oh how Misaki wished she had his confidence.

She reached forward and opened the large, intricately designed door. It felt like a sin just touching it.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

~sweetcandy97


	2. Chapter 2:The Advert

**Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in the reviews below**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Maid sama (KWMS) or any of the characters in it.**

_*Recap*_

"We're here." Kiyoshi announced. She could tell he was nervous but was trying to hide it. Misaki attempted to swallow the large lump in her throat.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I can be. You?" He nodded unconvincingly. And with that, they both entered the large doors.

_*Recap end*_

**Chapter 2: The advert**

The inside was simple, surprisingly. There was a big stage opposite the doors and in front of it was a panel with 4 people, the director of the advert, the costume designer and 2 other people Misaki didn't recognise.

They walked over to the sign in desk. 2 menacing ladies glared at them as if they were some vermin. Misaki restrained herself from glaring right back. She couldn't ruin her chances of winning.

"Adashi Kiyoshi."

"Number 52." One of the ladies said, glaring at Kiyoshi and handing him a tag.

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Number 53." The other lady said, handing her the tag. Misaki and Kiyoshi stood there for a little while.

"Move." The 2 ladies said in unison. Misaki and Kiyoshi scampered off to the waiting area.

"Is there a script or something?" Misaki asked as they sat down next to each other.

"No. They said to go with the flow."

"You mean improvise?" Misaki asked horrified.

"Yes."

"I don't know how to improvise." Misaki said, starting to panic.

"Don't worry. Neither do I." Kiyoshi said turning to face her.

"B-But-"

"No buts. You'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Misaki looked at her intertwined hands. There was no use wasting her energy. She stared at her hands until Kiyoshi was called up.

"Good Luck." She managed to say. He nodded nervously before walking off to the stage. The other auditionees weren't allowed to see the auditions so Misaki had no idea what was happening.

After about 15 minutes, her name was called. She took a deep breath and got up from her seat. Walking over to the door dividing the auditionees and the stage, Misaki attempted to calm her racing heart.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." Her name rang in her ears. That was the second time it was called.

'_Come on Misaki. You are stronger than this. You've faced much worse.' _It was true, Misaki had faced much worse. The number of times her mother had ended up in hospital sick was uncountable. She was always overworking, day and night. The bags under her eyes were prominent even though she tried to hide them. During those times, Misaki had to work extra shifts and pull all nighters to make up for her mother's hospital bills. Misaki wanted to be there for her sister and her mother. She couldn't fail.

Straightening her posture and raising her chin, Misaki open the door dividing her and her money. She confidently strode over to the stage and up the steps. When she reached the large white X where she was meant to stand, the director spoke.

"Hello Misaki. I am James. I will be the director for the Water For You add."

James looked old. He had black hair mixed with white strands. A small stubble graced his face and he had a few wrinkles. His eyes were as black as the night and he was staring at Misaki with all his might. Or so it seemed to Misaki.

"Hello." Misaki replied confidently, keeping her posture straight and attempting to hide her anxiousness.

"Ok then. Misaki, you will have to improvise today. It's nothing hard. I will be saying lines and you will be responding." Misaki nodded.

"Great. Remember, we are portraying Water For You as nourishing and healthy water." Misaki nodded once more, she didn't trust her voice anymore.

The bright lights focused on her and she tried her best not to wince from the sudden burst of light.

"Ok then, let's begin shall we? Also, remember you have 2 minutes before your time is up." Misaki's nodded. Her palms started sweating and her throat constricted. Her breathing became ragged and she found it difficult to take proper breaths.

"I am not feeling so well." The director began and stopped, indicating Misaki to respond.

Misaki racked her brain for something, anything to say. Nothing came up. The 4 judges watched her expectantly. She stared back blankly at them as though the answer would appear on their faces.

'_Breath Misa, breath. Remember who you're doing this for.' _Miskai told herself.

Finding a confidence she didn't know she had, Misaki relaxed and smiled.

"What do you mean feeling bad?" She asked, feigning worry and confusion. She scrunched up her eyebrows a bit and cocked her head to make it more convincing. Misaki looked expectantly at the judges.

"I've got a stomach ache." Was the reply.

Misaki knew her time was running out. An idea popped into her head. She looked around discreetly for a bottle of water but there were none, except… for the ones with the judges. She debated whether going there and picking up their bottle was a good idea.

'_To hell with it.' _And with that, she strode down the stage.

The judges didn't even try to hide their confused expressions as Misaki briskly walked over to the director. She smiled again, picking up the bottle of water.

"Then try Water For You. It is the best solution for any problem. Water For You, get it now!"

The judges face showed pure surprise and amusement.

"That's it. Thank you Misaki. We will get back to you soon. You may leave." The director replied regaining his composure.

**Misaki POV**

I walked out of there as fast as I could without looking weird. But that failed. Everyone was giving me curious looks and were smirking at me. That was a quick audition. Does that mean I didn't perform properly? I still had 30 seconds to go.

As I reached the door, I yanked it open and started to run out but instead I bumped into something hard and well toned. I stumbled back and fell on my butt whereas the thing I bumped into barely moved. I looked up and faced what I bumped into.

And I was not expecting what I saw.

**What did you think? **

**A new chapter will be up soon.**

**~sweetcandy97**


	3. Chapter 3: You again!

**Tada! A new chapter! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid sama (KWMS) or any of the characters in it. **

_Recap_

As I reached the door, I yanked it open and started to run out but instead I bumped into something hard and well toned. I stumbled back and fell on my butt whereas the thing I bumped into barely moved. I looked up and faced what I bumped into.

And I was not expecting what I saw.

_Recap End_

* * *

**Chapter 3:You again?!**

I was faced with the hottest man I have ever seen. He had messy blonde hair and piercing, beautiful emerald eyes. His face was angular and his nose ended in a nice tip. His lips were plump. Moving my eyes down, I saw what I had bumped into was his hard chest, well toned with muscles. He was not like a bodybuilder but instead was fit and healthy.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said, holding out his hand for me. I looked back up to his face and reluctantly took his hand. He pulled me up and smirked.

I smirked right back and said, "Maybe I will." I winked at him before walking off in the direction to the exit. I am not in the mood to deal with this arrogant man.

'I am Misaki Ayuzawa and I am not afraid of men. No man will make me feel self-conscious.' I say to myself.

Discreetly, I looked at his reflection in the glass in front of me. His face was a portrait of pure shock before it turned into one of amusement and a hint of mischievousness. He looked at me through the same window and winked back, knowing I was looking at him from the reflection. I grinned and turned the corner.

As soon as I turned, I was flooded with thoughts of the audition. Did I mess up? Did they not like me? What if they thought I was cocky when I walked up to them and picked up the bottle? But the mysterious man was the one to override all those thoughts. Who was he? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before but where?

* * *

I look at my phone for the 50th time today. It has been 3 days and Walker Arts Federation still hasn't gotten back to me. Does that mean I didn't pass the audition? Maybe they really _did _think I was cocky when I walked up to them! What do I do now? Should I go to Walker Arts Federation and try talking to them. I could be able to convince them to give another chance. I'll work there if they want, but I need that role!

'_Yosh!' _I think to myself. '_I'm gonna do this!'_

Getting up from my 2-hour position, I literally ran to my coats and boots. I fling them on without thinking twice.

"I'll be back soon Mom!" I yelled, dashing down the stairs.

"Where are you going Misa?"

"Out." I replied, flinging open the door and exiting onto the bumpy ground outside.

I stumbled a bit as I exited my rust gate but that didn't deter me. Continuing to run, I swifty tied my hair up in a messy ponytail so it wouldn't keep coming in my face. I reached the park near my house in no time. I continued to run, but then remembered something. Making a U-turn, I headed back towards the park and began to run through it. There is a shortcut to WAF (Walker Arts Federation) through the park. It successfully cuts 11 minutes of a total 28 minute run to WAF. As I ran through a maze of trees, I spotted someone I never thought I would in one of the branches.

Skidding to a halt, I looked up curiously at the peacefully sleeping male in the tree. He looked familiar. I saw him yesterday at the audition. Who is he? I racked my brain and when I figured out who he was, I almost doubled over. Usui Takumi, famous model and actor was sleeping in a tree! His left leg was hanging of the branch and the other was stretched out along it. His head had lolled to the left side and both his hands were resting on his stomach. He looked as if he was about to fall. How did he get there? I begin to panic. He could seriously hurt himself if he fell. All thoughts of WAF flew out the window as I stood beneath the tree, calling out his name. He didn't ever stir. Sighing, I began scaling the tree as fast as I could because he seemed to be tipping to one side.

Then, time seemed to freeze. I stopped momentarily. My eyes widened. My mouth opened, ready to scream his name. His hand had left his stomach and went over the branch, joining his leg and head. He was beginning to tip over. I carried on climbing the tree at the speed of light and finally reached his branch. I couldn't reach him from my position so I screamed his name. He didn't respond. Usui is definitely a heavy sleeper. I needed to get to him, he was about to fall.

A dangerous idea popped into my head, but it was my only chance. I braced myself for the impact and jumped. Although it was a short jump, I felt like it took forever. Adrenaline coursed through me as I landed on he remotely wide branch. I tipped back and front, flailing my hands in an attempt to regain my balance. I breathed a sigh of relief when I did. I crouched down in front of Usui and called his name. This time he stirred but didn't wake up. I reached out my left hand and gently shook his shoulder. He stirred again.

"Mr Usui?" I called out as I gently shook him awake. He grunted and switched his head position.

"Mr Usui?" I said again. He grunted again. This was beginning to get annoying.

"USUI!" I screamed, roughly shaking him with both hands. His eyes snapped open and he looked a bit dazed. I retracted my hands.

"Wake up!" I refrained from saying any profanities.

"What's going on?" He replied in a slurred voice.

"What's going _on_?! What's going _on_ is that you almost fell from this tree!" I screamed at him.

He winced from my loud voice. Finally, his eyes focussed on me.

"Hey! You're picture girl!" He totally just ignored my previous comment.

"Picture girl?!"

"Yeah! The one who was checking me out!" He replied in a child like voice.

"Picture girl my ass." I said, jumping down from the branch.

"Hey! Be careful!" He screamed, looking down at me from the branch.

"Look who's talking." I replied over my shoulder smirking.

He grinned at me and leapt down from the branch.

"Where are you going?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am."

"Well, it is none of your business." I replied curtly. Super model or no supermodel, this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Well, at least tell me your name." He asked.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." I replied.

"Misaki huh?" He muttered under his breath.

"Wanna know my name?" He asked again.

"Usui Takumi, famous actor and model." I said.

"Yes well, I should've expected that, I am famous and all." He said in a knowing tone. I looked at him with a look of disgust.

"I'm just joking, chill out Misaki."

"Don't call me by my first name"

"Why not?"

"..." I didn't reply.

"Ok fine." he sighed.

I continue walking, ignoring him.

"Hey! Wait for me." He yells out, but I ignore him and walk forward.

"Please?" His words do nothing to my determination as I stalk forward.

"I love you Misaki."

* * *

**Another Chapter done! A new chapter will be uploaded soon. Tell me what you think. I've also written a one shot called Jealousy. Check it out.**

**~sweetcandy97**


	4. Chapter 4: Very funny

***Hides behind a wall* Don't kill me, I know that was a long hiatus, SOOOOORRRRYYYY! **

**Anywho, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, don't forget to review. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Very funny**

Recap

"I'm just joking, chill out Misaki."

"Don't call me by my first name"

"Why not?"

"..." I didn't reply.

"Ok fine." he sighed. "See you around?"

She didn't reply but kept walking.

"I love you Misaki."

Recap End

Misaki turned on her heel and gaped at Takumi. Her mouth formed a wide 'o' shape and her eyes were the size of saucers.

He looked serious and by the tone of his voice, Misaki believed he was serious, until of course, the idiot broke out into uncontrollable gales of laughter.

'Only the best from famous actor Usui Takumi.' Misaki thought, internally rolling her eyes.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded, hands on hips. This man was really getting on her nerves. Didn't he know he couldn't just go screaming things like 'I love you' to strangers?!

"You!" Takumi managed to wheeze out in between his laughter. Tears began to form on the edge of his eyes. He clutched his stomach with one hand and wiped his tears with the other.

"What do you mean, you baka!" Misaki said, walking up to him.

"You should've seen your face! It was hilarious, you looked like a fish out of water!"

"Well what do you expect when a stranger randomly tells you they love you when you've only seen them once before, you baka?!" She screamed at him, her cheeks beginning to flush from embarrassment and anger.

"You're too cute Misaki." Takumi said, standing straight and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Misaki POV:

Two can play at this game! Does this conceited baka think that I'll drool over him ad hang on his every word? Hah!

"Thanks for the compliment, sorry I can't return it." I say, trying not to break up laughing. God, I feel so smart right now.

Usui's stance didn't change, instead, he stared at me like I was a puzzle. A blush crept up on my cheeks. If he saw it, no doubt my cover would be blown.

"Are you that shocked, you can't say anything?" I say, trying to cover up the fact that I am probably redder than a tomato right now. If he asks, I have a fever. But that doesn't make sense, I wasn't red before...

"Maybe." He replies casually, going back to staring at me.

"Take a picuture, it'll last longer."

'Yes!' I think to myself, copy that baka's line! Don't let him be in control! That's what all men want, control, as if we women are little babies that need coddling!

"How about we take a selfie? Then we can both have pictures." He says, smiling. I think he's serious. Oh God no! He can't be serious. Does he actually think I'll take a picture with him? Over my dead body!

"Nahhh, I see you on television all the time, I don't need one." As soon as that leaves my mouth, I internally facepalm. Way to make his bloated ego even bigger. He smirks at me.

"Ah yes. I am quite famous."

"Egotistical alien." I mutter under my breath, not expecting him to hear me. But he does, I don't know how, and breaks out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Usui ignores me and carries on laughing at me!

"S-so, why are you here?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Why can't I be?"

"Don't you have a scene to shoot or something?"

"Yes, I do." Then why is this idiot here?!

"But, I ran away. My co-actor is annoying." He pouts like a baby and God forbid if he doesn't look good.

'Stop thinking weird thoughts Misaki!' I yell at myself, in my head of course.

"STUPID BAKA!" I yell, "GO BACK!"

"Ok, if Misa-chan says so I will." He turns and walks away.

"Don't call me Misa-chan baka!"

He smirks over his shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot Misa-chan, I know you think I'm cute." He winks and turns back. I'm glad he turned back or I would be embarrassed, my face is probably brighter than the sun.

* * *

**DONE! That's the chapter. I hope you liked it, don't forget to review. **

**Bye bye**

**~sweetcandy97**


	5. Chapter 5:Who are you?

**Permanent Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama or any of the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Who are you?

NORMAL POV:

There's a reason Misaki doesn't like men, her father left her, her sister and her mother with a ginormous debt. Years of gambling do that to people. And also, because of _him._

_Flashback_

_Misaki briskly walked down the crowded streets, eager to get home. Her shift at Maid Latte (where she worked so she could earn some money to help her family) had been extended because one of the co-workers suddenly got sick and Misaki was begged to take her place. Of course she couldn't refuse her manager. So now here she was at 9pm, running down the streets like a madwoman. _

_It was Suzana's birthday and she wanted to give her, her present. Being as poor as they were, she couldn't afford an extremely expensive. In her hands was a carefully parceled package. The wrapping was pink with puppies wearing sunglasses. It also had pink sparkles dotting the wrapping paper. Even though Misaki had got countless weird looks from people because of the odd wrapping paper, she was eternally grateful to Sakura, who had given her the wrapping paper. If it wasn't for her, Misaki would have been forced to use old, boring brown paper that had been rotting at the back of her cupboard for the past who knows how many years. _

_Misaki had also noticed that a suspicious looking figure had been looming near her wherever she went. She had not gotten a good look at their face but she did know it was a man from his figure and posture. He was wearing a mask that covered everything but his mouth and eyes and had a hoodie shadowing his face. His hands were stuffed into his pockets. He was also wearing pure black and was hiding in the dark corners of the street. However, Misaki didn't miss him. His gaze was fixated on her and did not waver. She brushed it off as nothing and entered the dark alleyway that served as a shortcut to her house. A few feet in, she heard footsteps begin to follow her. Misaki turned her head back whilst continuing running and saw the same suspicious man running behind her. She picked up her pace as she continued running. The footsteps also came faster and she turned around to see that the man was a few feet behind her now. _

_Suddenly, he jumped and pinned Misaki to the ground, his hands pinning her wrists behind her head and his legs restricting hers. Her present went flying somewhere on the street. Misaki desperately struggled in his grasp as he smiled a disgusting smile at her._

"_Hello pretty lady." He said, leaning closer to Misaki's face._

_Misaki opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, one of his hands clamped down on her mouth, the other securely holding both her wrists._

"_Now now, we wouldn't want anyone finding us, would we?" He asked Misaki, grinning. He somehow managed to sellotape Misaki's mouth shut and used his now free hand to roam Misaki's body. Misaki resisted the urge to puke as his rough hands moving down her body._

_He smiled at her again and leaned closer, kissing the sellotape on Misaki's mouth._

'_No.' Misaki thought to herself. 'I have to escape!'_

_With strength she didn't know she had, she jerked her hands out of the man's grip and punched his jaw._

"_You stupid woman! What the hell was that?!" He screamed at her, staggering back and cradling his jaw. Misaki ripped the sellotape of her mouth and threw it into the bin. (__**AN: Healthy environment :))**_

_Misaki took the opportunity to punch him hard on his nose as he was staggering back. He fell back, clutching his bleeding nose._

"_YOU BROKE IT!" He yelled, standing up with the support of the alleyway wall._

_Misaki scrambled to her feet and spotted the present, thankful for the impossible to miss wrapping paper. She picked it up and ran out of the alleyway. She was ready for him to chase after her but luckily he didn't._

_She reached her house in record time. Her mom and Suzana were surprised when they saw Misaki huffing and puffing and covered in dirt. _

"_What happened Misa?" Her mom questioned, worry etched on her face._

"_I'll tell you another time." Misaki panted, not wanting to ruin her sister's special day._

"_Are you sure Misaki?" This time Suzana questioned, "You look shaken up." _

"_It's nothing." Misaki assured them. Even if she wanted to tell them, she could not bring herself to speak of her horrifying experience yet. She was indeed shaken up from the disgusting man's actions but she decided to tell them the next day._

_So she went inside and enjoyed Suzana's birthday as best she could with that man playing in her mind. _

_Flashback Ends_

Misaki shivered at her flashback. She did indeed tell her mom about it but there was nothing they could do. Everything but his eyes and face was covered by a mask so Misaki didn't get a good look at his face, not like she wanted to see his hideous face. From then, Misaki had tried to come home as early as possible.

Before she knew it, she was at WAF's building. She looked at the building, even though she had seen it before, it always looked amazing to her.

The streets were bustling and people where talking on phones or rushing to get somewhere. Suddenly, Misaki felt a rough shoulder barge into her back. Clutching her back, Misaki whipped around and saw a beautiful woman. She had long, straight blond hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. She was wearing a white shirt tucked into a pencil skirt and a matching blazer. Misaki couldn't help but notice that the woman had a beautiful, slim body.

"Watch it!" The woman hissed.

"Excuse me but _you're _the one who bumped into me." Misaki replied calmly.

"Do you think I care? Watch where you're going, you brat!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Misaki replied, beginning to get annoyed.

"You were standing there like a big oaf!"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf you stupid girl?!"

Misaki took a deep breath and replied vehemently, "Once again, I didn't do anything. But since you can't understand that, let's forget this happened."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The woman screeched, catching the attention of half the street, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"No and I don't care." Misaki said and walked into WAF before the situation became worse.

The woman carried on screaming behind Misaki but she didn't care. Bystanders were staring at her and the mysterious woman.

Just as Misaki reached the front desk, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Misaki hello! It's James. I'm happy to tell you that you got the Water For You role. Please come to the address I send at the given time." Misaki said nothing, overcome with shock.

"Misaki? This is you right?" James asked again.

"Yes it's Misaki. Thank you so much for the role! You won't regret it!" Misaki exclaimed, bursting with happiness.

"I know I won't. I have to go. Goodbye Misaki."

"Goodbye." Misaki said, regaining her posture. As soon as the phone cut, Misaki jumped up and down, full of energy. She ignored the curious stares everyone gave her and continued her little victory dance.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"No thank you." Misaki replied, flashing her a brilliant style smile before practically running out of the building. She didn't even care that she came all this way for nothing. She wanted to tell her mother and sister.

A few feet out of the building 2 tall, burly men walked up to her.

"You need to come with us ma'am." One said.

Misaki's smile faded, "Who are you?"

"Personal bodyguards. You need to come with us."

"Where?" Misaki asked, backing up.

"We can not disclose that Madam." The other bodyguard spoke up walking closer to Misaki.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Misaki spat preparing to run.

The bodyguards exchanged looks before reaching out and lifting Misaki up.

"LET GO!" Misaki thrashed in their grip, legs flailing and kicking the men. They didn't even flinch. By then a crowd had gathered and were recording her and talking between themselves.

The bodyguards opened the door to a black Mercedes and threw Misaki in.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Also please review. I know reviewing is boring and annoying sometimes but every comment helps me improve my writing so please take out 2 ****minutes**** and leave a review. Thank you.**

**~sweetcandy97**


	6. Chapter 6:WHAT?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter 33**

**Permanent disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama! **

* * *

Chapter 6:WHAT?!

Takumi leaned back in the leather chair, legs crossed, his right ankle resting on his left knee. His right fingers played a gentle melody on the armrest and his head gently rocked along with it, slightly messing up his dishevelled hair even more. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, the rest mismatched, creases embedded into the folds. He had no time to get ready as the President said it was an emergency.

It had been an hour and a half since he'd been sitting here in this nicely decorated room. In front of him was a dark wooden desk, barren except for an envelope with a fountain pen. Behind the desk was a spinning chair. The walls were a nice peach colour, frames of famous people and their autographs. On the left of Takumi, the entire wall was made of glass, revealing the top view of the city. The lights were shimmering, keeping the city from being shrouded in darkness. Behind him, there was a large mahogany door, brandished with an elaborate door knob.

'_Where is this man?' _Takumi thought.

Just as he was about to go look for the president of the company (who, mind you, was the one to call him, so why was he so late?), the large doors swung open. Takumi turned around, ready to give the president a speech for wasting his time, but he was not expecting who entered.

* * *

Misaki stumbled through the door, falling on her butt, shooting out curses that would have made a pirate blush.

"God, don't be so rough you pea-brains!" She shouted at the closed door. Her face was flushed, her hair an unruly mess. The sound of laughter erupted from behind her. She whipped around and saw Takumi laughing, doubled over.

"You!" She sprung up, pointing an accusing finger to his face. Takumi began to answer but after looking at her face once more, burst out laughing again.

"Why are you here?! AND STOP LAUGHING YOU BAKA!" Misaki yelled at him, walking up to him and stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Ok, ok sorry. Calm down." Holding his hands up in a mock surrender, Takumi stepped back. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her narrowed eyes and defensive stance.

He decided to ignore her untrusting position. "Oh, and to answer your question, I was called here but I don't know why. I've been waiting for over an hour." Seeing that she hadn't moved a bit nor changed her stance, he decided to tease her.

"I won't bite, unless you want me to." Takumi winked at her. Misaki's face reddened as she backed up, hitting the wall. Takumi lethargically stalked forward in a predatory manner, slowing to a stop an inch away from her. Gleaming ambers met forested emeralds as one side of Takumi's lips tugged up. Misaki's mouth opened, about to say something. Takumi waited, already expecting her reply. But what he was not expecting was a sharp punch to his abdomen.

All the breath rushed out of him as Takumi backed away, clutching his stomach.

"That's what you get, you PERVERTED BAKA!" Usui just stared, aghast at the determined and angry female in front of him who was breathing heavily. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the door burst open.

"Takumi, baby! Where are you?" A slim figured woman entered the room. She scanned the room, her eyes landing on Misaki.

"YOU!" She yelled pointing at Misaki.

"Just my luck." Misaki murmed. "It's that crazy woman from WAF."

"What did you call me?! Why are you here?!" She pointed at Misaki, the vein in her neck throbbing. She was wearing the same outfit as before, no crease in sight, unlike Takumi's crinkled top and jeans.

"I don't know-" Misaki began.

"You came here to take my Takumi didn't you?! Well, you can't have him!" The woman yelled, latching onto Takumi's arm.

"I'm not here to take anyone-"

"Babe." The woman whined, completely ignoring Misaki.

"Don't mind me then. I'll excuse myself." Misaki murmed, plopping down in front of the window.

"You do know there are chairs right?" Takumi asked Misaki.

"Hmmm." Misaki hummed in agreement, refocusing her attention onto the busy streets below.

Takumi watched, bewildered as the amber eyed woman placed her hand on the window, gazing at the city.

"Takumi. Why'd you leave before? We were having so much fun." The slim-figured woman seductly purred, pressing closer to Takumi.

"Something came up." Takumi replied, his gaze still on Misaki.

"Come on, let's finish our earlier activities." The woman coaxed, pressing closer than humanly possible.

"No." Takumi said, decided and walked over to Misaki, plopping down next to her. She didn't even spare a glance at him.

"Takumi, don't be difficult babe." The mystery woman said, walking to the duo and plopping herself down on Takumi's lap. Misaki scowled and scooted away from them.

"Emma, stop. It was an accident, it won't happen again." Takumi warned.

Emma scowled but was undeterred. "Come on baby. You know you don't mean that." It was Takumi's turn to scowl.

Before he could reply the door burst open for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Why hasn't that door broken yet?" Misaki muttered. Takumi smiled.

A tall, lanky man waltzed in, practically waltzed in, dancing with a pretend partner. A crisp business suit adorned his body and glasses covered his eyes. His black hair covered his forehead, some hanging down loosely over his ears.

"President." Takumi said in a threatening manner.

"Ah! Takumi! Nice to see you! How are you?"

"Cut to the chase, why are we here?" Takumi replied.

"Don't be so impatient Takumi! It will all come in due time." Takumi scowled at the President, not saying anything more. Misaki decided to take over.

"Why am I here? I have a family waiting for me at home."

"Ah, yes! Suzana and Minako right?"

"How do you know my family?" Misaki asked, walking over to the lanky man.

"Always so straight forward aren't you?" The President replied, pinching Misaki's cheek.

Misaki slapped his hand away, scowling. She was about to ask again when the President dramatically fell to his knees in front of her. She stood, stock still, not knowing what to do.

"Umm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Please join me!" The President begged.

"Join you?" Misaki asked, confused.

"What's going on?" Takumi said, standing, already having pried Emma off him. The woman was now pouting behind Takumi.

"Misaki! I need you to work with Takumi!"

"WHAT!?" Their incredulous yell could be heard for miles and in some distant trees, the birds took flight.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Sorry I took such a long break. I was pouting because many people read my story but didn't review :( I read the reviews that were posted and realised people did like my work. Then I was happy :) Anyways, please leave a review this time, I love constructive criticism.**

**Also, how is everyone? With the corona virus going around, please be safe. Remember to stay indoors and avoid social gatherings. 2 metre distance people! Be safe, stay at home and self quarantine if you have symptoms of the corona virus. Stay safe.**

**Bye 3**

**~sweetcandy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter. Remember to leave a review and tell other about my story. Thanks you, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Here's your role

"What do you mean 'work with me?'" Takumi questioned making air quotations with his fingers. The President didn't reply but carried on staring at Misaki with puppy dog eyes.

Takumi sighed and grabbed the President's arms, hoisting him up. Misaki could clearly see his muscles flexing with the action and quickly refocused her eyes onto the President's lanky frame, trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck. Emma though, didn't even bother to hide her lustful gaze, she gawked at Takumi as if he was a ripe fruit, ready to be eaten.

The President stood on his feet within seconds, with help from Takumi, and was staring at the 3 (more or less as Emma had clearly gone into cardiac arrest territory with Takumi's muscles) bewildered people.

"Why are we here President?" Takumi asked again, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you so impatient Takumi?" The President shot back, crossing his arms, a mildly annoyed look on his face.

Takumi sighed again and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Why are we here?" Misaki asked this time.

The President's features quickly re-arranged into an endearing look. "Oh my sweet Misaki, so curious aren't you?" He reached for Misaki's cheek but she slapped his hand away, harder than she should have apparently because the President fell on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Misaki! I'm always bothering you!"

"Wait- umm- get up." Misaki said, feeling flustered. What was she meant to do in this kind of situation. Apologise? Hell no, her pride was never going to let her. Besides, what had she done?

"Okay." The President answered back, getting up and brushing himself off. Misaki was shocked, she couldn't believe how quickly this man's mood changed but Takumi and Emma were as stoic as ever, like this was an everyday occurance. Was it?

"So why are we here?" Misaki tried again, taking a deep breath. Glasses (what she had named him) was getting on her nerves and she didn't know how much longer she could be calm for.

Takumi saw that Misaki was beginning to get annoyed but decided to stay out of the situation. He was quite curious as to how this would end up. A smirk settled on his face as he saw Misaki taking deep breaths.

"We are here because I called you." Glasses replied calmly. He seemingly forgot the fact that Misaki was practically thrown into a car and brought here against her will.

"You didn't call me, you kidnapped me." Misaki replied.

"Did we?" The President or Glasses as Misaki called him, replied, feigning an innocent look. He shrugged indifferently.

Misaki counted back from 10 under her breath. A snicker erupted behind her as she reached the number 6. Whipping around so fast it was a wonder her neck hadn't got damaged, her eyes landed on Takumi who was snickering behind his hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, this is a serious matter." Takumi said from behind his hand. Still, Misaki could see his shoulders bobbing up and down as he tried to repress his laughter.

Misaki could feel her eye twitch as she continued to look at Takumi. Behind him, Emma made no effort to hide her smirk. God if she could just get a hold of her hair-

"Look Glasses, tell me-" Her sentence was interrupted when a peel of laughter burst out from behind her. She turned around and stalked up to Takumi who was laughing so hard, he almost fell down.

"Glasses?" He wheezed in between bouts of laughter. "That's a new one!" He carried on laughing, not stopping.

She cocked her fist back, ready to punch him, when the President spoke up. Takumi instantly stopped laughing.

"Misaki, do not injure my child." Misaki instantly stopped. The President's voice was different from before, it was commanding, daring anyone to disobey.

Misaki turned around. The President was standing straight, his face set strictly. His oozed an aura of dominance, naturally drawing everyone's attention towards him. Gone was the goofy President, standing in front of Misaki was now the CEO of Walker Arts Federation.

"I-um." Misaki was at a loss for words, which was saying a lot, since she was never lost for words.

The President/CEO walked up to Misaki and stopped a foot away. "Misaki, understand one thing, should you ever harm any of my children, there will be consequences."

Misaki didn't know what to say, the man in front of her truly scared her.

"Yes. I understand." Misaki managed to say. Her voice had risen in pitch. The President nodded and walked around her, sitting at his desk. He intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on the desk, leaning forward.

Misaki, Takumi and Emma gathered around his desk.

"Sit." The President ordered, and all 3 of them obediently sat down. Misaki fidgeted in her seat. She was majorly uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed she got scolded in front of Takumi and Emma. Scolded! A 21 year old woman scolded! Hah! Misaki couldn't remember the last time anyone told her what to do and she obeyed, except for her mom of course. But oddly, Misaki found that she listened to what the President had said without resisting.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before it got unbearable and Misaki broke the silence.

"Why do you call them your children? Are you their father?" Misaki nervously questioned.

"No. I am not. But I consider everyone who works with me or for me my child. So, if you are to accept this deal, you would also be considered my child."

"Deal? What deal?" Misaki was thoroughly confused now.

"Right, let me explain." Misaki nodded, it was about time he started answering her questions.

"I am proposing a deal for you. Our lead female actor for our new movie is unable to act so we are in need of a replacement. We have seen your audition for the Water For You advert and the director, producer and I have taken a liking to your acting. Therefore, we would like you to audition for the role of the lead female. You will be up against many other talented women and may not get the role. If you should get the role though, we will contact you and you will be flown out to New Zealand for the movie shooting. The rest of the details will be in the envelope I will be giving you. Do you Understand?"

Misaki stilled on her seat, her mouth open in shock. She couldn't even process all this new information. Audition, her? For the lead role, New Zealand. AIRPLANE?!

"Misaki, are you ok?" Takumi asked, leaning forward to look at her. Misaki shook herself out of her stupor. She opened her mouth and closed it, repeating the action several times.

"What are you, a fish?" Emma spoke up. Misaki turned and glared at her before returning her attention to the President and instantly went back to her shocked self. The President was staring at her intently.

"I-um-" Misaki began, not knowing what to say.

"Think about it." The President replied, giving her the envelope on her desk. Miskai opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Stop doing that! I am seriously thinking you're a fish right now." Emma said, "Just say yes or no."

"How about you shut up?" Misaki asked, turning to Emma. This girl was trying her patience and she was not in the mood to take attitude from her. Not when she just got kidnapped and then offered a lead movie role.

"How about you make me?" Emma sneered, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll make you." Misaki reached over to Emma but Takumi grabbed her wrists, pushing her back down on her chair.

"Emma is also considered a child to the President. Be careful." He whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki instantly turned to look at the President who was curiously watching the exchange between Takumi and Misaki.

"Why doesn't he stop me then?" Misaki whispered back.

"He won't do anything unless you start to harm her." Takumi replied.

The President cleared his throat, effectively gaining Misaki's attention.

"Of course, you will be paid well for this." The President told her the money she would be receiving if she got the role and Misaki choked on her own spit.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

* * *

**First of all, I'd like the thank everyone who read and reviewed my work! I loved reading your reviews and I hope you leave more reviews in the future. Like every author here, I would love to know what you think. If you got this far and are reading this and are an author (I know, a lot of 'and') I'm sure you also like knowing what your readers think. Thank you.**

**Remember to be safe and stay indoors, stay away from public gatherings. 2 metre distance people! If you have symptoms of the corona virus, self-isolate. Wash your hands every hour and wash them thoroughly (happy birthday song x2 so around 20 seconds). Be safe!**

**On a lighter note, those weird '3' you see sometimes are meant to be hearts. They don't come up properly -.- I don't know why. So just ignore them hehe.**

I have just decided that I am putting this story on a temporary break. I am not satisfied with my writing or story line. Therefore, I am gonna find a better story line (close to this one) and write properly with better planning. Thank you everyone who read my story so far and I promise I will have my new chapter for my new story out soon. PM me or write in the reviews if you have an idea I can have for the story title. The story will still have Usui and Misaki as actors/famous people. Thank you everyone.

I'm also thinking of getting a beta reader. What do you guys think?

**Bye**

**~sweetcandy**


	8. AN

I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus. I don't really don't like my writing. I'm also gonna perfect my plot a bit and fix up my writing. Please PM me or review if you have any ideas for the new story title. The story line will be pretty similar (usui and misaki are actors/famous people)

Thank you everyone who has read my story up till now and reviewed.

I will try my best to get the new chapter for the next story out soon. Thank you.

~sweetcandy


End file.
